Road Trip
by I-love-peace-tea
Summary: Bella and Edward where toghether over two years ago and seemed to lose intrest in eachother other than having a friendship until they decided to go on a summer long road trip together. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Since the other story I was going to try to work on to work up to the more exiting stuff **_**first love**_** was getting no reviews I decided to just start from here and let them relive their past a little. **

BPOV

Jasper, Rosalie, Lauren, Eric, Angela, Ben and I where going to go play baseball, well actually probably just to hang out in the baseball field. Edward and Emmett had been gone for over a year and Rose and I hadn't dated them in over two years even though we still had feelings for them because the where our first loves. We kept them around as friends and soon the four of us along with Jasper, Lauren and my little sister Leah would be going on a road trip.

Shortly after we arrived at the field Rose made a ten dollar bet with Jasper and I that Jasper couldn't spin me on his shoulders without dropping me. We took the bet and Jasper placed me on his shoulders and began spinning when he stopped he let go of me and I began to fall before I was caught by familiar arms I looked up and saw Edward who smiled at me before leaning in and quickly kissing me on the forehead as he was sitting me on my feet Jasper turned around and yelled, "Holy shit it's Edward!" before pushing me out of the way to hug him, "I missed you man."

"I missed you to Jasper." he laughed , " Now move so I can give Bella a hug."

"Okay but first where is Emmett?" Jasper asked as Emmett walked over to Rosalie giving her a hug. Edward held out his arms for me to give him a hug once Jasper moved and I moved towards him for a hug. "I missed you." I said. Making him laugh lightly I had claimed him as a best friend about six months after our break up. He grabbed my wrist to see if I still had the bracelet he'd given me before he'd even told me his name.

I remember it like it was yesterday.

_The last bell had just rung and I was walking out to the foyer to go out the front doors of the school so I could make the bus when the guy I had met yesterday stopped me by lightly grabbing my hand as I was walking past him, "What's your name again?" he asked still loosely holding my hand_

"_Bella." I responded._

"_Bella what?'_

"_Bella Swan?" I replied, "Look I really have to go get on the bus."_

"_Okay wait," he said pulling a black wooden bracelet with a black metal Japanese symbol on it out of his pocket and sliding it onto my left wrist, "It's a friendship symbol." he smiled letting my hand go, "See ya Bella."_

"_Bye." I smiled back. _

He smiled, "Your still wearing it?"

"Of course your like my best friend."

"I thought Jasper was your best friend." he hummed quietly touching his forehead to mine.

I laughed lightly as he grazed his lips lightly over mine then I laughed shakily before asking, "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" he asked kissing my nose.

"This?" I asked looking into his eyes.

"Oh nothing" he laughed backing slowly into the fence with his arms now around my waist.

"Your doing something." I smiled.

"I don't know what your talking about Bella he said slowly turning around so I was against the fence instead of him before he leaned down and kissed me gently. Before backing up and looking me in the eyes. Then walking over to everyone else to say 'hi' I was left standing in shock he really just did that? He hadn't acted interested in me in a little over two years.

Leave a Review if you think I should continue. :)


	2. Chapter 2

: ) please Review if you want me to continue

**EPOV**

**Emmett and I where driving back home to visit our friends and family then to go on a road trip. **

"**Do you miss Bella?" Emmett asked.**

"**I broke up with her over two years ago."**

"**But did you ever get over her."**

"**No because she was the only ex who stuck around and tried to hang out with me."**

"**You guys became really close friends Ed."**

"**I know." I sighed. "It's going to be hard being so close to her for over two months on that road trip."**

"**Yeah same with me and Rose."**

"**Especially in the tent?"**

"**Yeah… I'm thinking of getting back together with Rose?"**

"**Do you think I should get back with Bella?"**

"**I don't know, I know she loves you and she helped you get through a lot and I don't want you to hurt her because she's been hurt enough but if your serious about her than yeah…"**

**When we arrived at Bella's house I went up and knocked on the door.**

"**Hello Edward." Renee said.**

"**Hi, is Bella here?"**

"**No she's at the baseball park with some friends?"**

"**Thank you miss Swan?" I smiled before walking back to my car and driving us to the baseball park? Once we got there I saw Bella on Jaspers shoulders being spun around so we ran up to them just as I got to Jasper and Bella they stopped spinning and Bella feel. Luckily I was there to catch her. She looked up at me and smiled before I kissed her on the forehead and sat her down. As soon as she was on her feet Jasper pushed her out of the way to hug me, "I missed you man."**

"**I missed you too Jasper." I laughed, "Now move so I can give Bella a hug."**

"**Okay but first where is Emmett?" once he spotted Emmett he moved and I reached out to give Bella a hug, "I missed you." she said making me laugh lightly. I grabbed her wrist to make sure she still had the bracelet I gave her shortly after I met her and sure enough it was there which made me smile. "Your still wearing it?"**

"**Of course your like my best friend." she said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.**

"**I thought Jasper was your best friend?" I hummed moving my face closer to hers.**

**She laughed as I lightly grazed my lips over hers then she shakily asked, "What are you doing?"**

"**What do you mean?" I asked kissing her nose and smiling to myself.**

"**This?" she asked looking into my eyes.**

**I started backing slowly into the fence with my arms around her waist, "Oh nothing."**

"**Your doing something." she smiled as I reached the fence.**

**I turned around so she was against it instead of me and said, " I have no idea what your talking about Bella." before kissing her gently then looking into her eyes and walking away to go say hello to everyone else.**

"**Hey Rose!" I said hugging her.**

"**Hey Edward." I missed you guys.**

"**We missed you too." I smiled letting her go.**

**Bella finally moved and made her way over to the rest of us.**

"**Where is Leah?" I asked.**

"**Asleep, at home." **

"**Ah." I said it should have been obvious school wasn't out yet and it was a weekend these crazy people at the park just didn't feel like sleeping.**

"**Who wants to go back to my house for food?" Bella asked.**

"**Are you cooking?" Emmett wondered.**

"**Yeah." she laughed.**

"**Chicken, Rice and Broccoli?"**

"**Mhm!"**

"**Let's go!" he shouted dragging as many of us as he could towards our cars.**


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

I laughed at Emmett pulling us towards the cars and hopped everyone except Edward and Emmett climbed into my car and we left and headed towards my house. Finally we all walked through my door and headed up the stairs everyone headed into the living room while I went into the kitchen to make food, "Hey sis." Leah said walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Leah." I smiled.

"Umm… when I walked out of my room Edward was walking past me and into your room."

"Ugh okay um can you get out bowls and tell them lunch is ready?" I asked as she nodded. I slowly walked towards my room and opened the closed door to find Edward sitting on my bed looking through the photo album labeled friends I love this picture he mumbled pointing I walked over and saw the picture of before he and Emmett left we were all sitting on a picnic table at our favorite park. Edward was next to Rosalie who was hugging Emmett, Jasper and I where sitting at her feet, I was leaning on Edwards leg which was between Jasper and I, Leah and Lauren where standing on the other side of Edward and we where all smiling and joking together.

"Me too I responded, but I like this one better." I told him flipping to my 16th birthday party. We where sitting and standing near a table at the bowling alley Edward was tickling me, Emmett and Rosalie were to our left sitting at the table talking and Jasper, Lauren and Leah were actually looking at the camera smiling. The seven of us were always together.

"Okay he laughed but this is my favorite." he said pointing to the one next to it. It was also before him and Emmett left we where sitting on my couch eating chips and watching TV. I was sitting on one side and Rosalie on the other James was lying behind Rosalie, Edward was sitting slightly behind me his legs vertically across mine. Jasper sitting in the spot on the couch between Emmett and Edward and Leah and Lauren sitting on the floor in front of us.

"Yeah I like it too but it would have been better if we hadn't been talking about something." I replied laughing.

"We were talking about how much you'd miss Emmett and I when we left." he sighed.

"Oh."

"So how much did you miss us?" he smiled looking me in the eye.

"So much it hurt." I laughed sarcastically even though it was true.

"Well I really did miss you guys so much it hurt." he said looking me in the eyes with a half smile.

I stared back into his eyes expressionless as he slowly leaned in and kissed me. I froze and pulled away. "What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Kissing you, Bella."

"Yes, but why?"

"Because I want to?" he replied in a questioning voice.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not over you." he smirked.

"You acted over me… all the girls you dated, all the times you where mean to me all the times you hurt me." I replied, "What if I'm over you?"

"Your not." he smiled, "you love me?"

_It was true I'd loved him since I'd met him_, "Says who?"

"Everyone." he laughed.

"Well you don't love me." I frowned looking at my navy blue converse.

"I've always loved you babe."

_Liar!_, "Don't lie to me Edward."

"I'm not lying Bella." he sighed standing up and dropping the photo album and walking out of my room. It was a page of firsts… it had my first picture with Jasper when we were six playing in a sandbox… the next on was of Emmett and I the first time I'd gotten drunk at Laurens 15th, then there was a picture of Rose and I the first time we ever hung out on the 4th of July and the last picture was of Edward and I the first picture of us ever we where sitting on a couch at a friends house our sock feet pushing against each other as we where laughing and joking. I closed the book frowning I missed the simpler days well nothing was ever simple with Edward and I but I missed when we where younger.

**Tell me what you think… the road trip will begin in the next chapter please leave a review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been so long Please R&R**

We all went back for the last day of school most of us graduated except Leah and we went home to pack up our bags and tents into my pathfinder. Once school got out we left to pick up Leah then head west towards Colorado to make our first stop camping for a week and a half. It was going to take us nineteen hours to get there; we were camping at Jackson Lake State Park. For some reason Edward was sitting next to me in the passenger seat he just kept looking at me, "What?" I asked kind of annoyed.

"What do you mean?" responded looking confused.

"Why are you looking at me?"

"Well, because you're beautiful." He smiled.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever," then continued driving.

We stopped along the way at IHOP to grab a bite. While we were there Edward asked, "Bella can we go outside and talk?" I nodded and stood up to go outside with him once we got out there he asked, "Why don't you believe me?"

"If you didn't want me before you don't want me now." I responded looking at the ground trying to keep from crying.

"But I've always wanted you."

_Liar, Liar, Liar! _"No you haven't!" I yelled at him.

"Yes I have." He said softly putting his forehead against mine and kissing me. I pushed him away and began crying, "Bella please believe me?" he begged. I shook my head and walked back inside to finish eating.

Once we finished eating it was Edwards turn to drive and my turn to sleep. When I woke up I was in the backseat with Edward and Emmet and Jasper where upfront, "What the hell?" I asked.

"We've got about five more hours." Jasper smiled.

"Why am I back here with Edward?"

"He took you back there with him."

"Why?"

"I don't know." Jasper said annoyed.

I shook Edward to wake him up, "Why am I back here with you?"

"Because you'll only let me hold you when you're asleep." He said with a crooked smile.

**Leave a review to let me know if I should continue, I won't continue if I don't get at least a few reviews**


End file.
